


Surprises

by lwt91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Implied Mpreg Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, happy tears of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwt91/pseuds/lwt91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been seeing the signs that Harry's pregnant, so he takes it upon himself to find out before Harry does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> hiii lovelies, this is based of a video I saw recently (http://youtu.be/GODw8TuinNQ) which was so cute I had to do something about it. There's bound to be mistakes, I wrote this the second I finished the video and it was written within half an hour. Also I've added my own version of it, there's different emotions/feelings/reactions but it still has a lot of things from the video too. I hope you enjoy!

Louis is positively beaming as he turns his camera on, smiling so big his eyes are squinted and his teeth on show. He holds the camera a good distance away from him as he runs a hand over his face, smile still on show. He's so very tired, but that won't burst his bubble.

“Hi guys, I'm trying to hide from Harry. Everyone's awake early and I've just gotten back from work, I was hoping they would be asleep but never mind, I've got a plan.” Louis announces in a hushed tone, still holding the camera a good distance away and fixing the focus a little. He plays with his fringe and takes a deep breath.

“I've always had a dream about announcing Harry's pregnancy to him before he even found out, and last night while I was out he texts me that he feels fatigue and is throwing up, perfect signs right there, it happened with all his previous pregnancies.” Louis whispers, making sure no one can hear.

“Harry never flushes when he gets up to pee in the middle of the night because he doesn't want to wake up the kids. So, here I am in the bathroom with a specimen, /Harry's/ specimen, which I knew would've been there, also with a pregnancy test that I bought. This time I'm doing the announcement, I hope so bad that he's pregnant.”

Louis sets the camera down on the counter, careful to avoid the sink and unwraps the test quickly, hands a little shaky with pure excitement. He takes the tube and sticks it down the toilet, face grimacing a little but he's still happy none the less. Looking at the tube, he see's the sample is pretty clear so he's hoping it works just fine. He pushes gently and let's a few drops hit the hole on the side and watches as it starts getting to work.

Panning the camera so it's facing the test, he sighs a little and prays that Harry's pregnant, because he knows that as much as Harry complains, he also _knows_ how much that boy loves taking care of the special human being growing inside him, so Harry calls it.

“Nothing's happening yet but the test usually takes a few minutes so let's just see how it goes, guys.” Louis exhales and places two hands on the camera, both still shaking.

Louis keeps the camera facing the test while he looks up in the mirror at himself, his tired and puffy eyes noticeable but he knows that it'll all be worth it soon. With that thought, he looks down and gasps so loudly he has to cover his mouth because he's scared someone might've heard. Two lines. There's  _two lines_. He is so fucking happy.

“Oh my gosh. Oh my– Oh my gosh, he's really pregnant! Okay, what should I do, how am I going to announce it?” Louis is smiling so big it /hurts/, he doesn't even know how he's going to tell Harry but he is just over the moon right now, he'll be able to think of something.

“We're having another baby.” Louis opens the bathroom door and makes his way down the hallway to the kitchen where Harry's cooking and serving up breakfast to their two beautiful kids. He stands at the doorway and records them for a second before making his presence noticeable. Harry looks so cute today, he notes, in his fluffy pink dressing gown and hair in a bun, a few strands fallen astray from sleeping but he still looks amazing, of course.

“Good morning kids,” he says excitedly, turning the camera to Harry and pulling him in for a kiss, “good morning princess.”

Louis makes his way over the table where his children are eating breakfast, calling out to their daddy for his attention. He puts the camera on his face, then to Harry's turned back and repeats a few times before making a pregnant belly sign with his hands, which their babies laugh at. Harry turns around when Louis gets closer to him with the camera and laughs, “what are you doing, baby?” and takes a plate of food over the table while still smiling at Louis, shaking his head but still looking at him fondly.

“I'm just filming your cute face, can't I film my beautiful boy on this beautiful morning? You look extra cute this morning by the way.” Louis asks, kissing his cheek to which Harry giggles and tells him of course he can film him, he just wants to know why.

“You getting wine for us, then?” Louis asks with a smirk, and Harry looks at him with a smile and says, “I'm just getting jam for our biscuits.”

“Oh that's right you can't have wine. You can't have a few things, actually.” Louis says and puts the camera on Harry again, who rolls his eyes. “Don't listen to him guys, he's just being silly.”

“Oh am I now?” Louis tuts and shakes his head.

Harry turns and smiles at Louis before looking at the camera. He really does look so beautiful today, even if he's had minimal hours sleep because Louis knows he can't really sleep when, on the odd occasion, Louis is working and won't be back until the early morning, hates having a cold back from not having his big spoon behind him.

“Baby, we don't even know if I'm actually pregnant yet, we weren't going to announce anything, and I'm feeling better from when I was having that sickness. I was going to take a test next week.”

“You haven't taken a test yet?” Louis asks to which Harry shakes his head and Louis turns away and smiles, making his way to the bathroom and grab the test triumphantly, showing the camera the positive reading, “Yeah, you did take one Harry.”

Louis makes his way back to the kitchen with the test in his top pocket, walking with a bounce in his step as he makes his way back to Harry who's sitting at the table again, feeding their kids. Harry just looks like he was _made_ to be a father, better yet be pregnant. He really is the most perfect parent Louis has come across.

“Why don't you take what's in my pocket here, Hazza?” Louis leans down a little so Harry can reach in, already knowing what's in there when he feels the shape but acting as if he doesn't.

“Lou, you're just so funny aren't you? Getting a fake positive pregnancy test, you're the biggest dork ever.” Harry's giggling through it all, though, and Louis joins in because really the jokes on Harry.

“No baby it's true, it's not a joke.”

“Oh you're pregnant Louis? I'll believe that when I see it.” Harry shakes his head at his husband but is still looking at him with the biggest heart eyes. Harry looks at the camera and sighs, “this is a joke you guys I promise, don't take anything he's saying seriously.”

Louis’ two kids start laughing, asking if their Daddy Louis is pregnant and the two boys laugh, Louis pulling Harry in for a hug and kisses him on the top of the head.

“Yeah the jokes on you baby boy, right guys? Jokes on Harry.”

Harry is looking a little convinced now, staring at Harry with the biggest smile on his face.

“What did you do? Louis, did you get a dropper out of the toilet? No you didn't Louis, there's no- Louis, there's _no_  way, are you serious right now?” Louis is nodding and smiling at Harry, who stands up and Louis makes sure the cameras on him at he starts getting flustered and excited. “No way! Louis are you serious, are you one hundred percent serious and this isn't actually a joke?” Harry hands are over his heart as his eyes start tearing up, one hand coming up the cover his mouth. Harry fans his face and rubs his eyes a little.

“Baby, I had all these plans to tell you if I found out! This is not fair, but you're so cute oh my goodness.” Louis pulls Harry into his arms and makes sure the camera can see both of them before kissing his cheeks.

Harry keeps mumbling how he's actually pregnant before turning to his kids and announcing the news to them, who both gasp and ask, “You're pregnant Daddy?” Louis and Harry both keep telling their kids that there will be another little baby sitting with them, and how it's growing in Harry's tummy and they are smiling too now, happy that they get to have another friend to play with.

“Okay seriously, if this is real and I'm not about to be told this is a huge prank, I haven't even had any major side effects other than being sick once and feeling a little fatigue, I had no idea.”

Louis, Harry, and their two children keep talking about it, everyone's smiling and Harry shedding a few tears and talking about how happy he is. Louis really feel so blessed because they've been trying for a while now, Harry telling Louis about how he was ready to bring another beautiful life into this world. The two kids keep saying about how they're going to be an older brother and sister, squealing about how cute this new baby will be.

“My favourite part is I'll get to watch my younger brother or sister while Daddy cooks me dinner, so he doesn't have to worry,” the eldest of the two say, to which Harry starts crying again because it's little things like that, worrying about having a new born around and wondering how to nurse it while cooking for everyone.

“Guys, we'll make sure to keep you updated. I'll be posting videos about my bump, and how I'm going and all you other mummies and daddies can relate to me.” Harry announces excitedly to the camera, still smiling so big. Louis tells Harry that the pack he purchased came with two tests so Harry should take another one just to be sure. After that's done and they've confirmed it for sure that he's pregnant, they both can't stop smiling. Louis stumbles back and nearly drops the camera with the force of Harry throwing himself at Louis and kissing him so hard he's sure his lips will bruise.

After some time, Harry calls up his mother and squeals down the line that he's pregnant and Louis has to bite his lip to stop from smiling like an idiot, listening as Anne cries with Harry. They agree not to tell anyone else, just to be safe, but after they hit the two month mark they can call their current children's God parents and announce to them they're having another baby for them to take care of along with the two they already have.

The two boys and their children couldn't be more excited, and as Louis watches Harry pack lunch for the eldest to take to school while rubbing his belly and smiling, he knows that Harry will be happy with everything this baby will bring. He knows Harry doesn't care about the gender, that Harry will accept their third child for who they are. Louis hasn't stopped smiling all day, and he knows the smile will be around for quite some time. Because as long as Harry's happy, then so is Louis.


End file.
